Accidental
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - Kagome's been heart broken, but doesn't show it. After bumping into a stranger on her walk in the park, Kagome pours her feelings out in the form of tears on him. I suck at summary's but please read and review. AU. Modern Era. OOCness.


Random one-shot. I might do a sequel. Please review. I know it's short, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and friends, I wish I did though.

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>Kagome quietly opened her apartment door, trying her best not to disturb her 'sleeping' roommate, Sango. She had just finished work at the Shikon cafe and was totally drained out, and on top of it her boyfriend,well, ex-boyfriend had the nerve to dump her through a text message. To her boys were all messed up asses and Sesshomaru was the god of them all. Kagome had a small crush on him but was over it, he was kind of like an obnoxious older brother.<p>

Kagome quietly set her stuff down and snuck into the kitchen to grab some food. She grabbed an apple and a glass of grape juice, Kagome heard a couple of odd sounds from the living room. Quickly and quietly she snuck into the room and was shocked to find Sango and Miroku making out on the couch. When she entered the room they that immediately stopped and stared at her, blushing.

Blushing, she muttered a sorry and quickly ran out of the room very embarrassed to be there. As soon as she left the sounds returned to the air. Kagome returned to the kitchen to finish eating her apple and drinking her juice. After she finished eating she took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of black silk pants and black button up silk shirt, she climbed into bed. The sounds from the living room got louder and louder, Kagome sighed and got up from her bed. She slipped on a pair of gold and black slipper like shoes and a fur golden-black coat before walking out of the apartment building.

Kagome breathed in the crisp night air deeply as she walked towards the park a few blocks away from the apartment building.

It was kind of annoying how Miroku always coaxed Sango into a make out session that later turned into something more. Also Kagome didn't know why Inuyasha had dumped her but she had a sneaky suspicion that he had been cheating on her with the slut Kikyo. It hurt to know that he would pick Kikyo over his best-friend and former girlfriend.

Kagome was so lost in thought that she never noticed where she was going until too late, she gasped as she bumped into a muscular back. She started to fall to the ground backwards, the man quickly turned, his long, wavy black hair moving with him as he caught her in his arms.

"Are you alright, little one?" He asked, concern flashing in his black eyes.

Kagome blushed darkly and nodded, too ashamed of herself for not paying attention to her surroundings to talk.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, slightly amused as her blush darkened at the nickname.

"Y-yes!" She quickly replied, and slipped out of his warm embrace.

The man looked her over, he was amused even further when he saw what she was wearing.

"My name is Arashi Naraku, and yours?" He questioned, smiling warmly at her.

Blushing further, she started to fidget but replied, "Umm... Higurashi Kagome."

"That's a unique name, can't say I've had the pleasure of hearing it before.." He stated admiringly, with a wink.

"Thank you." Kagome replied, giving him a smile of her own.

After a long pause Kagome spoke up. "Are you umm... new in Tokyo?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." He replied, as they started walking side by side. "I'm actually from Kyoto."

"I heard it is really nice over there in the spring."

"It is. Last year there was a spring festival. I enjoyed it when I went."

"Well, I'm glad too see you enjoyed it, Mr. Arashi! Also I'm glad to see you had the balls to go to the festival." Kagome said, giggling softly. Naraku had started chuckling before she could even finish her last sentence.

"Well, I'm proud of you for being able to say that to a stranger, Higurashi."

"Please just call me, Kagome."

"Only if you agree to call me, Naraku."

"Deal... Naraku!"

Naraku smiled when he heard her say his name, it brought a warm, fuzzy sensation to his heart. "Kagome,"

She shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue. "Yes?"

"Why are you out at such an hour anyways? You should be in your house or apartment, shouldn't you?" Naraku asked, curious and worried.

"Well, I've got a lot on my mind. And I can't sleep in my room right now, my roommate and her boyfriend are... busy." Kagome replied, turning her head to smile at him. "For another my boyfriend just broke up with me through a text message, and it's... it's..."

Naraku stopped walking and pulled her into his chest, listening as she started to sobbed.

"Don't worry, little one, he's an idiot, that boy doesn't deserve you, you are and always will be too good for him. Shh... it's okay... shh..."

"I'm sorry. I-I just it hurts and... and... I-I didn't even get to ask why or do anything-"

"Shh... it's okay Kagome, you deserve a man who cares about you not some insensitive boy. Come now please don't cry, it breaks my heart to see a woman cry."

"Sorry, it... it-s just a lot to take in ya know," Kagome cried, sniffing. "And I didn't even do anything."

Naraku sighed softly into her hair and picked her up before walking over to a bench to sit down. He rubbed circles on the middle of her back.

"Where do you live Kagome?" He whispered in her ear, she sniffed.

"The apartment building's," Kagome let another sob rack her small frame before going on. "Room 33, 3rd floor."

He nodded and gently began to rock her back and forth, Kagome's crying slowly stopped as she fell into a deep, content, dreamless sleep. Naraku stood carefully with Kagome firmly held in his arms he followed the directions she gave him, he knew that there were only two apartment buildings and the other one was a continue of the first one. Reaching the building he carefully opened the door and stepped into the building, he walked towards the elevators and stepped inside. A cane stopped the door from closing and an old couple walked in, they smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, young man!" The old man said conversationally, "I see you found little ol' Kagome, eh?"

"Yes, I seem to have, sir." Naraku replied, smiling slightly down at the girl, no, woman in his arms. The old man caught the smile and look, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well," Naraku looked over at him. "don't have too much fun tonight." He teased, as he and his wife stepped out of the elevator and onto the second floor.

Naraku blushed slightly at those words earning a good nature'd chuckle from the old man, and the old man received a light whack on the arm from his wife.

* * *

><p>FIN...<p> 


End file.
